User talk:Hugh-Z
I need these Welcome to my talk page. Please feel free to add topics and talk to me: 04:03, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hugh-Z (talk) 00:43, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Help If anyone could tell me how to change my Wikia background or have any other tips to make my page better that would be greatly appreciated. Hugh-Z (talk) 07:55, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Do this: " " Well, the bg color stands for the background color, but the rest you should understand. :) You can also find some colors here you could use as your background: http://htmlcss.wikia.com/wiki/Color_Codes. If you want the font color to stay the same, just enter this: " " Have fun around My LEGO Network! Codyn329 (talk) 23:46, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Do you understand or need help with it? I can do it for you, just tell me which colors you want for it and I'll do it. :) Codyn329 (talk) 21:42, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Ohh cool thanks, I was wondering about it. You can do it in black and white, the same as my profile thingo. Thanks that is very kind of you. Hugh-Z (talk) 00:43, October 16, 2012 (UTC) No problem! I made the font white and made the background black, as you asked. :) Codyn329 (talk) 00:58, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks mate :) Hugh-Z (talk) 01:02, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Rank 6 Hey my names Yoyoer1000 Also knowen as Isaias121 on MLN Yoyoer1000|Website| 20:42, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Well how to get to Rank 6 and past it It's not that hard ask Some one like a good friend Codyn329 or someone else to go on a group preformance moudle than click it and you will be getting hit singles also make a lot of orange bricksYoyoer1000|Website| 20:42, October 18, 2012 (UTC) That's right. First though, I need to send a friend request. If you (Hugh-Z) want me to put you on there, I might be able to friend you somewhere soon today or tomorrow. Is that fine? Codyn329 (talk) 22:42, October 18, 2012 (UTC) That would be good thanks to the both of you's for all your help. Hugh-Z (talk) 00:52, October 19, 2012 (UTC) you should be on my group performance in... 5..4..3..2..1 your on it! Yoyoer1000|Website| 20:41, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but I haven't been on as my home internet is slow, so I've had no chance to earn more gypsums. Hugh-Z (talk) 00:29, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Congratz on rank 6. I can help you later on with another gypsum (Now I doubt you need any though) because I am busy restocking. You might want 5 pipes to build a saxophone though (they are not needed, but you can use them to build Group Performances.). Anything you need? :) Codyn329 (talk) 02:20, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, all I need is some dedicated rank 6 friends who want to be on my trio module, do you know anyone? or should I ask on the MB's? I thought I might play some Concert Arcade :) Hugh-Z (talk) 02:41, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, turns out the MB's will be offline for a little, are-well I'll just put some lower rank friends on it for now. Hugh-Z (talk) 04:52, November 3, 2012 (UTC) THX. :) LCF119 Talk to MEH!!! 00:39, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Click Deal I just gave you 50 clicks on your pet panther. :) Paperclip8707 (talk) 02:58, November 22, 2012 (UTC) My bad the panther isn't one of the actual pets. The snake is. Hugh-Z (talk) 02:59, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Oops. :P Paperclip8707 (talk) 03:01, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry I'll give you 50 clicks tomorrow on whatever module you want. :) Hugh-Z (talk) 03:06, November 22, 2012 (UTC) SneakyBrick Hello, my names is mln name is SneakyBrick and I was wondering if you could go add me as friend and do the trade, I will pay you 100 clicks for it, thanks! SneakyBrick PS: Your page is GREAT!!!! Sorry, but what trade were you wanting to make? I've been offline for Christmas, sorry if I forgot something. I will add you on MLN though. :D Hugh-Z (talk) 05:28, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Yaaa!! your my friend! no w what i needed was for you to do the trade on my page, and then I will go click any module 100 times, ok? SneakyBrick I'm sorry but I dont have the item you are looking for, but keep trying someone will have one. Hugh-Z (talk) 09:39, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey hugh-Z. :D One of your favorite lego theme's is Creator, right? Well, do you want to join the LEGO Creator Wiki? The founder is often inactive and I'm the only editor there. If you could help there that would be great. :D http://lego-creator.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Creator_Wiki Codyn329 (talk) 14:58, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure. I'll check it out. Hugh-Z (talk) 15:02, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Summit082004 Hi. Do you need any items? Also, can we be friends on MLN? :) Sumit082004 (talk) 12:32, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Sig Nice signature Hugh. :D It looks a little bit like the one I made. :P 1:44, January 15, 2013 (UTC) If you want I'll change it. To tell you the truth I was looking at JesusRocks one to see how to curve the corners. As for the colours there Australain, green and gold. 02:22, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, if you like it, you keep it. =D It looks awesome! 04:07, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so does yours, like some sort of alien glow, a little like your mln avatar. 00:35, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Ha thanks! :P Also, I was just reading your user page (it looks awesome too :P) and I saw that you wondered how to thicken the borders and how to curve the corners. I can help you with that if you'd like. :D I'll tell you when it's finished. ;) 02:49, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah on those userboxes. I didn't think it was possible. I tried loads of things and searched for the templates. I found the simplified and complicated userbox codes, but I couldn't figure out how to curve or thicken the borders so I just used the easy userbox. Thanks XD 03:03, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Site Hey, is meta.brickimedia.org still blocked for you? Ajraddatz (Talk) 16:43, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I have better internet at home now :) I can get in it. Sorry I took so long to reply. 11:02, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Gratz! On Rank 9!!!! 19:37, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks mate 07:15, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Agori Honor Badge Hi. I read you probaly need or want the Agori Honor Badge, Rank 3. I can send you red pearls to trade on Tarix's page if you want. Sending them now. 16:25, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much. I got lost in that mini rank and kinda gave up on it. I guess I better change my page too. :P Thanks again. :) 23:43, February 9, 2014 (UTC) No problem. And by the way, thanks a lot for the Rough Gem. 14:20, February 10, 2014 (UTC) That's all cool. I have a lot. I just don't have many diamonds. Sharing is caring. :P 12:24, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh,and after your 1000,1250,1500,1750,or 2000th edit,I belive you could fill in a request for adminship. I wont request adminship though. I like my position on the wiki. Oh this weird thing happened. I found you on that fanfiction website. You had the same user. I have no idea how I managed to find it. I don't really use the site and your user just popped up. Weird much. 07:18, February 24, 2014 (UTC) OK.Yeah that's me on the fanfiction. Surprised you found me there. I barely find friends on other websites even if it is just a coincidence. I don't have an account. I just get bored and have a look at what other people write. I was suprised that I found you too. You were up the top of the list which made it even more weird. 01:33, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Barns 19:08, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I REALLY NEED MY STUNT TRACK CLICKED!!!!!! Asa (talk) 19:50, January 3, 2014 (UTC) You really believe an Heading in all caps will get you what you want? 09:38, January 4, 2014 (UTC) New Store Promotional Offer Hey, congrats on opening the store up! As a way to help out, enjoy the coupon below! Enjoy! 19:31, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Barnstar Can you show me how to make a barnstar?Thanks Hugh! Oh! Forgot to sign!!! I've never made one, but as I have one on my page it allows me to explain. So it is just a template which you can edit really. Like some of the background ones you have on your page. So you just go into edit and click "add other templates".Type in "barnstar" and a drop down should come up with "template:barnstar". You can just put that in if you like, but the other way is easier to remember. You can then click "insert" 'and you'll see two spots you can put writing. The top one you should put your user name which will link to your page and the lower one is a comment you want to give the receiver. Click '"ok" and you have created a barnstar. I'll put it in dot points to make it less wordy. *Go into edit *Click "add other templates" *Type in "barnstar" and click the "template:barnstar" drop down *You can then click "insert" *Put your user name in the top box and a comment to the receiver in the lower box *Once you are done click "ok" *Make sure you you do all this on the receivers talk page so the barnstar ends up on their talk page. This is pretty much how every template works. You can have a fiddle around on your own page to practice a little. If you mess up you can always undo it or just not same the edit. I hope this has helped you. :) 06:54, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Like this? P.S. Thanks a lot for the help! Yep, that's how you do it. I'm happy to help you whenever you need it if I can. :) 01:33, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Dice Quest Badge Hey, I just got the Dice Quest Badge. Go to http://biomediaproject.com/bmp/files/LEGO/gms/online/BoardGames/DiceQuest/ for it. The viseo is AWESOME!!! Testing I just wanted to test my new cupon but this one is actually redeemable ' ''' friend! for beeing a freind tuvok was here! 12:24, March 28, 2015 (UTC)